The Boy Next Door
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: And Natsume was speechless. In front of him was the brunette from a year ago, in the flesh, holding two cups of coffee. Eyes widened and mouth opened, he struggled to find the words to say.
1. The Boy Next Door

**DML: I do not own GA, enjoy XD**

* * *

**The Boy Next Door**

Mikan strode into the tall and luxurious building. She wore a white trench coat over her simple long sleeve tee that stopped above her knees and her denim slims were covered by knee length boots. Her long brown hair which had ringlets at the end was tied into a simple side ponytail. She kept her look simple with a hint of glamour on the side. It was her first day of work at her vacation job after all, so dressing to impress was something she had to rely on for first impressions, not that she had anyone in mind to impress. She smirked at that thought and stretched her hand out to press the lift button, accidentally brushing against someone's flesh. She turned to apologize and met the most mesmerizing eyes ever. They were the colour of blood, so terrifying yet so enticing. Mikan felt her own blood rush up her cheeks and stain them crimson. She looked away and gave a little cough. Side glancing the man, it seems he never noticed that they made contact at all. She heaved a sigh of relief that had a tinge of disappointment.

The lift felt like a can of packed tuna. It was a good thing this state of distress was temporary as Mikan wasn't prepared for the stenches that ranged from too exquisite fragrances to sweaty body odours. When she got out, she noticed that the charming guy had gotten out at the same floor. She smiled a little to herself, mentally reminding that she'll need to give a call to Hotaru later.

* * *

Mikan worked as a coffee girl. She bought coffee for the higher ups and photocopied their stuff for them when needed. But she didn't mind, after all, she does get paid, and quite a good sum too. What's best is that the charming guy's desk was diagonally across her and she always stole a glance when she could. However, she was weary as the boy already had a girlfriend, who coincidentally had a desk next to him. He seemed very sweet to her and always bought her meals for her. That kind of pierced her heart a little but she shook it off, telling herself that this feeling is only temporary infatuation and nothing more. It was her 3rd week at the job already and she had a week more to go. She ran a hand through her loose hair and sighed.

'I don't even know his name,' she muttered softly.

'ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz,' vibrated Mikan's phone. She fished it out and pressed the green button to accept the call.

'Hotaru?'

'Mikan,' replied a stoic voice, 'How's you and lover boy?'

'Normal? He doesn't even know I exist. Sides, he already has a girlfriend. It's pointless for me to chase him anyway.' Mikan forced her tears back in and gave another small cough.

'You're still thinking about the tarot reading, right?' Hotaru sighed and continued. 'When you told me you were in love, I felt happy for you. Because it seemed that you were happy once again. But I guess not. You're gonna let him go, huh.'

Mikan paused for a moment before replying, 'I don't even know his name.'

'You do know that if Tsubasa comes walking around, you're gonna get fired?' came a husky voice.

'Well, it's my first time,' Mikan tried hard to keep her cool as she looked him in his crimson eyes and replied, 'So it'll be a warning actually.'

He gave a slight chuckle and smiled warmly at her. 'Just warning ya.'

'Don't you have work to do?' Mikan was still fretting deep down inside.

'Yeah, I'm done. But I'm waiting for someone. Oh well, see ya around!' and he walked off.

'Mikan?' came a voice from her mobile phone. 'You there?'

'What?' and Mikan was back on planet earth once again. 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Who was that?'

'Mr. Charming.'

'Oh? So you guys talked?'

'Yeah, then he rushed off with his girlfriend.'

'Before the girlfriend thing, how do you feel?'

'Well, for starters,' and Mikan's fingers started massaging her forehead, 'My head's spinning and I feel drained of blood. I think I might need an ambulance?'

'Mikan, those are so called symptoms of love, 'and Hotaru let out a soft chuckle, 'Oh well, talk to you tonight. Work.'

'Yeah, see ya.' Mikan said as she shut her phone, her hazel eyes still stuck on the retreating figure with raven coloured hair. She sighed and went back to work.

* * *

For that whole week, Mikan and the charming stranger had exchanged smiles, hellos and goodbyes. That, for her, was enough. She had got what she wanted, for her existence to be acknowledged. And that was all. He didn't know much about her though, like the fact that she was leaving the today. She smiled sadly at his direction and shook her head. She won't be able to say goodbye huh. She packed her bag slowly and then she had a gut feeling to look up. True enough, he was looking at her with a sad smile and he waved. But, out of sight from his girlfriend. Mikan waved back and smiled back cheerfully. She kept her hand up til he was out of sight and packed the last remaining things into her bag. She sat on her chair and looked around for a while, stopping to look at the empty space where Mr. Charming Guy usually sits. She smiled slightly and stood up, taking her bag with her and walking towards the door. Her friends had shouted a 'Goodbye!' in unison and she giggled and waved back at them, casting one last glance towards the table.

_Goodbye, _she thought.

* * *

**End.**

**Do leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

**Sorry for the errors and thanks for reading XD**

**p.s do you want a sequel? :D**


	2. The Girl Next Door

**DML: And here's the highly requested part two! Sorry I took so long though :) I do not own GA, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**The Girl Next Door**

A year has pass since her vacation job and Mikan was now going to a university. She had left her hometown and travelled to the city to live in an apartment that is a stone's throw away from the university. The truck that delivered her boxes of belongings had been a great help and she gave them a tip. Too bad they couldn't stay to help her carry the boxes up the stairs. The brunette, clad in a grey hoodie and jeans, sucked in a large amount of air and started carrying the boxes up. Her room was 701, a corner apartment. Her neighbour, 702, was Natsume Hyuuga. She stared at the name for a while before carrying the last box in. She'll make friends with him once she's settled down.

'I wonder what kind of person he or she is like,' she muttered to herself and glanced at the horizon outside her window. It was magnificent. The orange complimented the yellow very well and the grey of the building and houses only made the sunset stand out more. It somehow made the sky look red, and that brought on a familiar feeling to her heart. Red, also known as crimson. She smiled a little and remembered Mr. Charming Guy. But she didn't have time to think about details like that. Tomorrow was the entrance ceremony and she'll have to meet Hotaru, her best friend, at 7.30am sharp. Knowing she has a habit of being late, she'd have turned in early. However, she still found it interesting that she still had a soft spot for the lad even though she never saw him again. After her 3rd year at high school, she had started working at the same office again, but he wasn't there anymore, pity. She chuckled lightly at her change of attitude from her first day.

"No one to impress, huh?" she rolled over to the other side and pressed the play button of her iPod, shutting her eyes.

* * *

He stared up at his plain white ceiling. What a boring contrast to the orange yellow sunset outside. However, he rather face his ceiling. A year has passed since he last saw that brunette. She didn't even bother to tell him that that day was her last? Ingrate. Still, he couldn't get mad at her. From the time he met her at the lift til the day she left, he always thought about her. He had thought about the possibility that she might feel the same way he does, but she always seemed so reserved and distant, like something was holding her back. After graduating from his 3rd year at high school, he never went back to that same job, thinking that she probably didn't want to see him again. But he really felt something with her, which was why he decided to talk to her in the first place. Pity that he had to start school again. At least Ruka would still be there with him, and there was the entrance ceremony tomorrow.

But good ole Ruka was better than him. He started a relationship with a violet eyed dark haired blackmailer called Imai Hotaru. And she was going to attend the same university as well, resulting in Natsume being alone again. Oh joy.

* * *

Mikan was wandering around aimlessly, looking for her friends, but to no avail. A violet eyed beauty then spotted her amidst the sea of freshmen.

"Oy Mikan," Hotaru said.

"Hotaru!" Mikan ran towards her friend and threw her arms around her.

"Mikan, this is Ruka," Hotaru said, getting out of the hug and gesturing to the blond haired boy to her left. "Ruka, this is Mikan."

"Hello, please to make your acquaintance!" Mikan smiled but furrowed her brows. Something seemed strange. Ruka looked pretty familiar, "You kinda look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

Ruka gulp and his cheeks turned a little red as he tried to look away. Hotaru then went to his rescue saying in a matter-of-fact tone, "He's my boyfriend."

"OH!" Mikan blushed in embarrassment and congratulated the couple. But she still didn't understand why Ruka looked so familiar.

"Oh yeah, Natsume says he just woke up, so we should probably head on," Ruka said, looking up from his phone.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and led the group on, muttering something about a certain Hyuuga being a lazy pig.

_Natsume? _Mikan wondered. _Could they be talking about my neighbour?_

"Say, this Natsume person, do you know if he lives in the university apartments?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"Yeap," Ruka replied.

"As in, Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Yup, why?"

"He's my next door neighbor!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Ruka raised an eyebrow and let a smirk slip out before keeping a blank expression, "That's interesting."

Hotaru smirked at this too. And poor Mikan, who didn't see the smirks nor notice the slight atmospheric change just kept smiling and thinking about Howalons. To think she was about to start university.

* * *

The raven haired lad rushed in through the doors and curse silently at every person who blocked his way. Ignoring the girlish sighs and murderous stares from on lookers, her searched the canteen for his pal Ruka. Spotting the blond boy and his girlfriend, he rushed over and apologized for coming late.

"Ruka," He greeted, "Imai."

"Hey Natsume."

"Hyuuga."

"Hey you know-" But before Ruka could tell Natsume the news, Hotaru had interrupted them.

"Do you have a phone, Hyuuga?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, why?" he raised an eyebrow at her queer question.

"So why do you not use it when you need to find people?" Hotaru sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're just like her."

"Who?"

Ruka stifled a laughter and avoided the murderous glare his pal shot him.

"Turn around," Hotaru smirked and gestured Ruka to stand. "Now."

"Wha-?" And Natsume was speechless. In front of him was the brunette from a year ago, in the flesh, holding two cups of coffee. Eyes widened and mouth opened, he struggled to find the words to say.

The brunette looked equally shocked as she saw Mr. Charming Guy sitting in front of her.

Without thinking, the both blurted out what came to mind.

"Mr. Charming Guy!"

"Ingrate!"

"Well, this oughta be interesting," Hotaru scratched her chin.

* * *

"Natsume, this is Mikan Sakura, your next door neighbour," Ruka introduced the stunned pair.

"My what?" Natsume broke his eye contact from Mikan at last and stared goofily at Ruka.

"I'm your next door neighbour?" Mikan questioned.

"We'll leave you two to sort things out, bye!" And with that, Ruka and Hotaru left the two in an awkward silence.

"Errr-"

"Mr. Charming Guy you say?" Natsume asked innocently.

"Shut up," Mikan looked away, clearly embarrassed. "I'm not an ingrate."

"You didn't tell me it was your last day."

"I didn't feel the need to."

"Did you work there last summer?"

"Yeah."

"Crap."

"Why does it matter to you?" Mikan asked and looked at him this time.

"I wanted to see you," Natsume replied.

"What?"

"I said, I wanted to see you."

"But don't you already have a girlfriend?" Mikan was ready to splash that hot cup of coffee in his face if he gave her a retarded answer.

"Girlfriend? What?" And Natsume realized who she was talking about, and started laughing.

"Are you mental, you idiot?"

And after a few good minutes of Natsume showing his humorous side, he had calmed down.

"That 'girl' was Ruka," he smirked, remembering the good old days.

"Huh?"

"It was a bet, and he lost. So for the whole of our summer part time, he had to dress up as a girl."

"No wonder he looked so familiar! So you're not attach-" And Mikan blushed, realizing what she had revealed.

"Go on," Natsume prompted.

"Why didn't you go back to work at the office?" Mikan looked down. "I wanted to see you too."

"I thought that wouldn't, so I didn't return. I'm sorry."

"Jerk."

"Ingrate."

"Charming Guy."

"Lovely Brunette."

"What?" Mikan looked up and blushed.

Natsume chuckled and smiled warmly at her, he was glad she felt the same as him.

"Would you like to take this someplace else, neighbour?" He asked and held out his hand.

"Sure thing, neighbour," and Mikan took his hand, smiling.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Hotaru asked.

"Wait, so you knew all this while?" Mikan asked, finally enlightened.

"Yup."

"Oh Hotaru, it went lovely! But wait, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's fun."

"Meanie! But hey, don't you think it's fate? I mean, we were neighbors when we worked, sort off, and now we're really next door neighbours!"

"Yes, and soon, you'll be living together."

"Hotaru!"

"Speaking of which, since you guys are next door neighbours, wouldn't he be able to hear you?" Hotaru deadpanned.

"True, but you see, he's already beside me."

"THWACK!"

"Hotaru! Are you okay! I heard a hard thwack!"

"Oh, it's nothing Mikan, it's nothing," Hotaru replied as she removed her hand from her face. That girl was truly an idiot, but she seems fine, and Hyuuga's a decent guy anyway. "Well Mikan, I'll chat with you another time alright?"

"Alright. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Was that Hotaru?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Yup!"

"She knew all along?"

"Yup!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER."

"Natsume! Chill!" Mikan laughed at Natsume's actions and he sat back down, turning away so his bangs could hide his blush.

"We're going to take this slow, tell her that."

Mikan was stunned for a moment and smiled warmly, "Alright. Thank you, Natsume."

"Hn."

"For dinner."

Natsume immediately turned and glared at her, but playfully.

"I'm just pulling your leg. Thanks for-"

Natsume put his finger to her lips and prevented her from continuing.

"You don't have to say it. And you're welcome." And with that, Natsume bent down and planted a small kiss on her lips.

Surprised, she managed a small, shy smile. He smiled back warmly and she expanded her grin.

And in the tiny corner of the room, unbeknownst to the smiling pair, rested a tiny camera that had sent the recorded data to Hotaru Imai's laptop. She smirked when she saw the scene.

"So much for taking it slow," Hotaru smiled. "Well, I guess this camera is useless now. Mikan's in good hands."

* * *

_And thus, they all lived happily ever after. The End._

_

* * *

_

**Do leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

**Sorry for the errors and thanks for reading XD**


End file.
